


Just plain screwing their brains out ‘cause they don’t want ‘em anymore

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: If the apocalypse comes, beep me [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Betrayal, Der Kindestod, Feelings Realization, Like if you know Buffy you understand, M/M, Mick Rory is actually soft, Mild Sexual Content, Sick Character, Wally West finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: “So, are you like Barry’s boyfriend or something? Is that why he keeps blowing everyone off? Because I kind of get it now if it is…”“Shut up,” Mick snapped.





	Just plain screwing their brains out ‘cause they don’t want ‘em anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/gifts).



Barry grunted when Mick slid into him, his knuckles turning white as they tightened on the edge of the bar. His mind wandered back to the last time he and a vampire had become this intimate, this  _ close, _ but then Mick pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in with all his vampire strength.

Barry choked out a moan. “Mick…Mick…” He chanted with every hard thrust. Mick laid over Barry’s body, panting heavily into his ear, and the Slayer felt a twinge of smugness when it sounded just as wrecked as he felt. Absently, he heard the creaking of the wooden bar, followed by a loud crack, but he ignored it. He was close…he was so close…

A hand wrapped around him, and Barry was done. With a near scream, he came—his face pressed against a sticky bar at a rundown dive, and a Slayer-killing vampire behind him, still chasing after his own orgasm with frantic thrusts.

Mick came seconds later, mouthing at Barry’s neck like he was considering digging his teeth into the skin again. He didn’t though--instead, he stepped away and moved around the bar to grab a beer. 

 

Barry laughed quietly. At least Mick was predictable. 

 

“So, you faced off against Zolomon?” Mick asked, using one of his fangs to pop the cap off the bottle of beer. Barry was actually a little impressed. 

 

“Yeah, but he got what he wanted anyway.”

 

“Obviously not,” Mick argued, “or you wouldn’t be afterglowing across from me right now.” 

 

Barry couldn’t argue that. Zolomon wanted his Slayer power but wasn’t strong enough to take it yet. That meant they still had a fighting shot. 

 

“Round two?” Mick asked, a lustful grin on his face. Weeks ago, he would’ve felt disgusted. Would’ve thrown on his close and ran for the door. Now, he smiled and shook his head.

 

“Not tonight. I’m training with my Watcher. I need to get better if I’m going to beat Zolomon.”

 

Mick nodded. “Good. I’d hate to see that pretty face get broken again. I like your O face too much for that.” He winked, and Barry rolled his eyes.  

 

“Gross old man,” he teased, grabbing his pants to pull back on. Mick didn’t respond, just watched hungrily as Barry redressed. 

 

“Coming back tomorrow?”

 

Barry shrugged. “I might. It’s according if someone decides to try to end the world between now and then.”

 

Mick grumbled, something about over-dramatic demon shit-heads getting in the way of his fun, but Barry just chuckled. It shouldn’t make him as happy as it did. The whole situation was twisted and weird, but neither of them could stop. 

 

Barry wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

 

He left without another word--no kiss goodbye, no fond farewells. They weren’t in a relationship. They weren’t in love. And they never would be.

 

\----------

 

Even with someone like Zolomon around, there was a never-ending parade of demons killing and causing chaos in Central that Barry had to focus on. Like someone draining the lives of sick children all around town. 

 

He staked out the hospital for days, but he couldn’t track what he couldn’t see, and whatever was hurting the kids was invisible, at least to him. 

 

On the third night of stakeouts, he trudged back to the library morosely. He froze in place when the person he found inside wasn’t Jay, but Cisco. He sat at one of the tables, staring at a page in one of the Watcher books. He had his back to Barry, so he didn’t notice him approach to look over his shoulder. At least, Barry didn’t think he did until he spoke.

 

“When I was seven, I got the flu,” Cisco said, eyes still locked on the book. “My parents thought it was just a cold, that it wasn’t serious, so they didn’t take me to the doctor. But I got really sick and ended up in the hospital. I stayed there for a week, and I thought I was going to die. One night, the kid in the bed next to me started freaking out. He had pneumonia, so I thought he was just coughing. I got him a glass of water and carried it to him, but when I pulled back the curtain, I saw it.”

 

Cisco slid his fingers down the sketch in the book. It was a demon--one with white, pupilless eyes; long, stringy hair; droopy, wrinkly skin; and teeth the size of fingers protruding from its mouth.  _ Der Kindestod _ , the page said. 

 

“I thought I was having a nightmare. But, the next morning, the kid was dead. I didn’t know what to think, until now. It’s back. And it’s going to keep on until every kid at that hospital is dead.”

 

He glanced up at Barry, eyes wet with tears. “You gotta stop him. Promise me.”

 

Barry nodded. “I swear that I will kill this thing or die trying.” Cisco breathed out a shaky breath and closed the book. Barry meant his promise. He couldn’t save Dante, but he could do this for his best friend. 

 

The next day, he decided to stop in at Saints, though not for pleasure this time. Mick was behind the counter, cleaning a glass when he walked inside. The other demons had gotten used to his comings and goings--they knew that, as long as they didn’t start anything, he wasn’t going to slay them. They probably knew about him and Mick--especially since Len and Barry weren’t exactly a secret--but were too afraid of Mick to say anything. 

 

He strolled up to the bar, and Mick sighed. “Something tells me this visit isn’t going to end with me getting some.”

 

Barry shook his head. “Sorry, not tonight. Actually, I’m here about somet--” Suddenly, it was like all the blood rushed from Barry’s head. Nausea and dizziness overtook him. 

 

“reD?” he heard Mick saying, but it was like he was a million miles away. The floor came out him faster than he could catch himself, but arms wrapped around his waist just before he hit the floor. 

 

\----------

 

Mick didn’t know what to do. He had an unconscious Slayer in his arms, a bar full of demons who would be okay with him dying, and no way to know if the kid was okay. He was in a cold sweat, burning up, and he wouldn’t open his eyes. 

 

He didn’t know how to help Barry, but his Watcher and doctor-witch friend would. So, he scooped Barry into his arms and ran out the door. He should’ve taken him to the high school, but instead, he found himself running up porch steps to the West house. Gently rearranging Barry in his arms, Mick banged on the door. 

 

He didn’t know what would happen when the door opened--he didn’t think that far ahead. What if West answered? He still remembered the time he tried to kill Barry in the school and West put three bullets in his back. Or what if his Watcher or little team was inside? What if they shot first and asked questions later? 

 

Luckily, none of them answered. Instead, it was some kid who looked enough like West that Mick figured he was another member of the family. The kid looked disinterested at first until his eyes fell on Barry.

 

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed. “What happened?”

 

“Invite me in,” Mick growled. He didn’t have time for this.  _ Barry  _ didn’t have time. 

The kid frowned for a second, before realizing what Mick had said. “Oh, right! Sorry, come inside and lay him on the couch.”

 

He stepped to the side, and Mick practically ran in. He laid Barry out on the sofa, brushing a piece of hair off his damp forehead. Barry was pale as a ghost and his breathing was shallow. It had to be a sickness spell of some kind. Probably something sent by Zolomon to weaken the Slayer. 

 

He clenched his fists. If anyone was going to kill Barry, it was going to be him. Maybe. One day. When they got bored with what they were doing. 

 

The kid stood by the couch, shifting from foot-to-foot. “So, are you like Barry’s boyfriend or something? Is that why he keeps blowing everyone off? Because I kind of get it now if it is…” 

 

“Shut up,” Mick snapped. “I wasn’t here. He collapsed on the front porch and you found him. You didn’t see me, I wasn’t in here, and I don’t give a shit about the Slayer. Now, call Snow and get her here.”

 

The kid startled, and it occurred to Mick that maybe the kid didn’t know anything about the Slayer. He ignored that thought and ran out the door. He had some demons to question about an immortal. He didn’t like it when people messed with things that were his. 

 

\----------

 

Cisco, Joe, Iris, Jay, Wells, and Wally all surrounded the couch while Caitlin knelt at Barry’s side, taking his blood pressure and temperature. After a few minutes of tutting, she rose to his feet. 

 

“This isn’t any kind of sickness I’ve ever seen. It’s almost like magic.”

 

Wally laughed. “Magic, right. What’s really wrong with him?”

 

He looked around like he was waiting for the joke, but everyone just shared morose looks. 

 

“What’ll happen to him if we don’t find a cure?” Iris asked, ignoring her brother’s outburst. 

 

Caitlin sighed. “Eventually, his body will shut down and he’ll die.”

 

Cisco blew out a shaky breath. He was mad at Barry, sure. He’d been mad for months. But that didn’t mean that he wanted him to  _ die.  _ He knew what was behind it--the Der Kindestod. According to the book, it started by making its victims sick. Then, they would fall into a coma. Then, finally, their bodies would give out and die.

 

“Okay,” Wally exclaimed, "are we seriously thinking that whatever is wrong with Barry is  _ magical? _ Because that’s crazy.” 

 

“Allen’s the Slayer, Snow is a witch, and some demon is trying to kill him,” Wells snapped. “Those are the facts. If you can’t accept them, the door is right there.” He motioned towards the front door.

 

Wally flinched back like someone had just slapped him. Cisco felt bad--the kid didn’t know what was happening or how involved everyone was. But Wells was prickly on good days. With Barry dying in front of him, it was no wonder that he’d yelled at Wally. 

 

“Wells,” Caitlin said, and almost immediately, the ex-Watcher relaxed. “We’re going to save him. We just have to find out how to fight this thing.”

 

“I know how.” 

 

Everyone in the room stopped and turned to Cisco. He had a plan. It wasn’t a good plan, but if it saved Barry...if it saved his  _ best friend’s  _ life, he was willing to take the chance. 

 

\----------

 

“This is a terrible plan,” Caitlin repeated for a fifth time as she filled the syringe with the formula she and Cisco discussed. “You want us to infect you with a disease so you can see this thing and kill it.”

 

Joe nodded. “I’ve got to agree with Caitlin on this, Cisco. You’re not the Slayer. How do you know that you can even kill it? What if it’s too strong for you?”

 

“I won’t let it,” Cisco replied, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt. “There’s too much at stake.”

 

“How do you even know the demon will be here?” Iris asked. Wells answered for him. 

 

“Because Zolomon sent it to get Barry out of the way. He wants him weak without weakening his powers. That way, he can steal them and kill Barry easily.” 

 

Cisco shrugged. “Don’t you all think it’s weird that, after decades of attacking helpless children, it suddenly decided to go after  _ the Slayer? _ ”

 

Joe opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut quickly. Even he couldn’t argue their logic. He sighed. “Fine. But someone needs to stay in here with Barry and guard him. That demon could be anywhere and we can’t be focused on what Cisco’s doing  _ and  _ protecting Barry from whatever else Zolomon might send.”

 

“I’ll stay,” Jay said, raising his hand. “This happened on my watch. I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to Barry.”

 

“I’ll stay with him, too,” Iris volunteered. “It’s not like I’m going to be much use in the field, and I can keep Barry comfortable and taken care of.” 

 

Cisco could tell that Caitlin still hated the plan, but they didn’t have a choice. He held out his arm and, reluctantly, she slid the syringe into a vein. 

  
  


Caitlin was right. 

 

The whole plan was terrible. Cisco regretted it the moment he started feeling the effects of the disease. “Aw, this sucks,” he moaned, cradling his head between his legs. “Why did you have to choose a disease with migraines as a symptom?”

 

“Because it was either that or you die sooner.” Caitlin held up a syringe. “This is the cure. Once you find the monster and kill it, you need to get me so I can inject it  _ immediately.  _ Otherwise, you’ll probably die.”

 

“Thanks, Cait.”

 

She ignored him. “Joe, Wells, and I are going to be with you the whole time as backup, but we can’t see this thing. We can’t kill it for you.”

 

He nodded. “Yeah, I got it. I got it.”

 

He finally raised his head and looked around the room. There was nothing there. He’d expected to see the demon looming over Barry’s bedside, but he was alone, shaking and sick. 

 

Cisco frowned. “It isn’t here.”

 

“What do you mean it isn’t here?” Joe asked. “You mean we just shot you up with the Black Plague for nothing?”

 

“Technically, it isn’t the Blac--” 

 

Wells cut Caitlin’s explanation off with a loud yell. “Oh my god, we’re idiots. Why would the demon still be here? He’s not trying to kill Barry--if he killed Barry, Zolomon would have to track down the next Called Slayer. Barry wouldn’t have any power to steal. No, he just wants him on the brink so he’s weak.”

 

“We know this,” Cisco groaned. 

“But, what we didn’t think about is why would the demon still be here where it isn’t getting fed when it thinks its job is finished? There’s only one place it would go.”

 

Cisco was an idiot. He honestly felt like the biggest moron ever. “The demon’s back at the children’s hospital.”

 

\----------

 

Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, and Wells rushed out the door, desperate to kill the demon before Barry got any worse or any children died. Iris decided to head into the kitchen, where Wally was hovering with a thousand yard stare. 

 

She felt bad for him. She remembered when Barry was Called, how she’d been his confidant in all things demon and vampire. The second he came home after Wells made him kill his first vampire, he ran into her room and told her everything.  _ That  _ had been a lot on her. 

 

But for Wally? Being told that magic and the supernatural were real in the heat of the moment, during a crisis? 

 

“Hey,” she said. “How are you holding up?”

 

Wally laughed humorlessly. “All of you knew and none of you told me. I mean, witches and magic and demons are all real and they attack my foster brother...don’t you think that’s something I needed to know?”

 

Iris sighed. “We wanted to protect you from it all. The vampires, demons, werewolves…”

 

“Wait,  _ vampires  _ are real?” Wally turned, wide-eyed, to his sister. “Is that why the guy who carried Barry inside needed me to invite him in? Did I invite a vampire into our house?”

 

Iris frowned. Why would a vampire help save the Slayer? “What did he look like?”

 

Wally shrugged. “Big. Kind of gruff. His head was shaved. He was kinda hot, but also super unapproachable. He told me not to tell anyone about him and that ‘he doesn’t give a shit about the Slayer’...which I’m assuming means Barry.”

 

Iris nodded along. Big. Gruff. Bald. The only vampire that popped in her head was Mick Rory, but why would he save Barry? Last she heard, he had a bounty out on the Slayer’s head. She’d have to ask him if... _ when  _ he woke up. 

 

They fell into a small silence until Wally suddenly cleared his throat. “Mom was a Slayer, wasn’t she?”

 

Iris had  _ not  _ been expecting that. 

 

“She used to tell me stories,” Wally explained. “And one time, I went through her closet and she had a fake wall. Behind it were a bunch of different weapons. At first, I thought she was a spy. She was a Slayer though.”

 

Iris nodded, unable to think of any words of comfort for her brother. 

 

\----------

 

Once they got to the terminal ward at the hospital--thanks to Joe’s badge--they split up, Cisco with Caitlin and Joe with Wells. Even though Joe and Wells couldn’t see the thing, they were both trained by the Watcher’s council to detect signs of demonic activity. 

 

Cisco coughed, wet and heavy, into the crook of his elbow. The sickness was getting worse, and if Caitlin didn’t give him the cure soon, he wouldn’t be any better off than Barry. They crept along the corridor quietly, the sounds of soft snorts and gentle snores coming from each room. 

 

He paused for a moment outside of one door, his hand tightening around the sword in his hand. Inside was a little boy with a breathing tube in his nose. There were two large oxygen tanks by his bed. This was what the demon’s victims looked like. Weak, helpless children who could barely cling to life. It made him sick. Well, sick _ er _ . 

 

Suddenly, a chill shot down his spine. Something twisted in his stomach, like he was being watched by something sinister. Before he could turn around, a force threw him into the hospital room. 

 

“Cisco!” 

 

The door slammed behind him and locked with Caitlin on the other side. Cisco pushed himself to his feet, his eyes searching the room. It was here--he  _ knew  _ it was. He raised his sword and wished that he’d trained more with Wells or Jay. 

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” he whispered. A growl behind him was his only warning before he was thrown back across the room, only barely staying on his feet. He spun around to face off with the demon of his nightmares. 

 

It looked exactly as he remembered, down to the blank, soulless eyes. He blew out a low breath and hoped, for Barry and the children’s sake, that he was enough to kill it. 

 

\----------

 

“How have you been holding up, since leaving the Watcher’s Council?” Joe asked as he and Wells moved through the halls. 

 

Wells sighed and slowed to a stop. “It’s been difficult. I dedicated my life to being a Watcher, trained and gave up any chance of having a normal life. My job was to protect the Slayer, and now that it’s over, there’s no more purpose in my life. I’m just a failed Watcher.”

 

“That’s not what I see when I look at you,” Joe said. “I see a man who would risk anything for his charges--and don’t think that I don’t include Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco as part of the whole Slayer thing. They’re a package deal. They may as well be Slayers too, with how often they throw themselves into danger. You did the right thing.”

 

Wells smiled at Joe, and the two ex-Watchers continued down the corridor together. “So,” Wells spoke up again, “who was that in the room back at your house? The man?”

 

“That’s Barry’s new Watcher.”

 

Wells frowned. “I thought Jay Garrick was Barry’s new Watcher?”

 

This time, it was Joe who stopped. Eyes wide, he stared at Wells. “Are you telling me that the man who has been training my son for months isn’t Jay Garrick?”

 

Wells tensed, both coming to a horrible conclusion. “You need to call Iris.  _ Now.”  _

 

\----------

 

Cisco charged at the demon, swinging the sword to cut it in half. It was fast though, stepping out of the way at the last second. Cisco tried to round on it again, but the demon avoided him just as easily. It grabbed Cisco’s arm and forced him to drop the sword. It slid across the floor and under the bed, and Cisco cursed. 

 

The demon kicked Cisco’s legs out from under him, and he knew that he was screwed. He wasn’t Barry--he didn’t know how to fight these things without a weapon. 

 

It sat on him and lowered his face, and Cisco could feel himself getting weaker. It was feeding on him.  _ The son of a bitch was using him as a KFC dinner.  _

 

Hell, no. He’d already lost his brother. He wasn’t going to let this thing keep him from saving his best friend. Cisco grabbed the demon by the sides of its head and, with all his might, twisted. 

 

The demon’s neck snapped. It fell over limp on his body, knocking the air out of him. But he was  _ alive.  _ And he killed a demon by himself. 

 

Barry Allen who? 

 

The door to the room swung open and Caitlin came running inside with the syringe. 

 

\----------

 

Wally couldn’t believe all he’d found out in the last few hours. Iris gave him a rundown while they were waiting to hear back from Cisco and the others. He couldn’t believe that vampires and demons were all real. He’d always just assumed his mother had an overactive imagination. 

 

He strolled out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jay was standing behind the couch with his back to him. 

 

“Hey, how’s Barry?” he asked. The other man didn’t reply, didn’t even acknowledge that Wally had entered the room. “Dude...Jay?” he tried again. 

 

In the kitchen, Iris’ phone rang, but he was more concerned by Barry’s...what did they call it?  _ ‘Watcher’ _ ? He was stock still, looming over the couch, staring down at Barry. 

 

He approached slowly and reached out to touch Jay’s shoulder.

 

“Wally!” Iris shouted, running into the room just as Wally grabbed Jay’s shoulder. The man grabbed his wrist and spun around, and Wally let out a scream. 

 

His face was demonic--black leather skin, electric eyes, and horns sticking out of his forehead. In his other hand--though Wally had no frickin’ idea how he hid it--was an axe. Wally’s eyes fixed on the weapon. He could feel the power radiating off of it, and somehow, he knew that the axe wasn’t meant for Jay. 

 

“Get away from him, Zolomon!” Iris shouted, but Zolomon just threw Wally into her like they were nothing. He stared at Wally for a second, like he was considering using the axe on him, before turning back to Barry. 

 

Barry wasn’t on the couch anymore, though. Instead, he was standing right in front of Zolomon, a dangerous gleam in his eye. “You stay away from my family,” he snarled, drawing back his fist and punching Zolomon in the nose. 

 

The demon stumbled back, but Barry didn’t relent. He kicked and punched like an MMA fighter, knocking Zolomon down with every hit. Wally was impressed. There was something dark and feral in his eyes that sent shivers down his spine. No wonder Zolomon had to weaken him before killing him. Barry was a  _ beast.  _

 

Finally, Zolomon seemed to have enough. He raised the axe and knocked Barry back with it, giving him enough time to run for the door. Barry looked like he wanted to go after him, but instead, he rushed to Wally and Iris’ side. 

 

“Are you guys okay?” he asked. “ _ Are you okay? _ ” 

 

Iris nodded, sitting up to pull Barry into a hug. All Wally could do is stare, slack-jawed at Barry, and say, “That was AWESOME!” 

 

\----------

 

Barry sat in the corner of the room while Joe and Wells checked on Wally and Iris. Caitlin was giving Cisco a once over--even though he had the cure, it was immediate, so he was still sniffling and complaining. 

 

He couldn’t believe that Jay had betrayed them. Not even betrayed them. He was working against them the entire time. How could he not have seen that Jay was Zolomon? How stupid was he?

 

“This isn’t your fault.”

 

He looked up to see Wally standing in front of him, smiling shyly. “I know you’re over here blaming yourself for your friend being a demon, but you shouldn’t. Man, you’re a kick-ass demon fighting, vampire slaying badass. You had that Zolomon freak running scared.  _ That’s  _ what you should be thinking about.”

 

Barry chuckled dryly. “I don’t even know how I did that. Last time I faced him, he kicked  _ my  _ ass. He almost killed me. I don’t know how I was stronger than him today.”

 

Wally frowned like he was considering why. “Maybe because, this time, you had something to fight for. Was Zolomon going to hurt someone else last time?”

 

Barry shook his head.

 

“Well then, maybe you were weaker because you thought you deserved it, kind of like now. Back there, though, you were fighting for me and Iris. You had a reason to win.” 

 

Barry opened his mouth, but couldn’t think of an argument for Wally’s logic. 

 

_ “...whether you know it or not, you have something to live for.” _

 

Those words seemed like they were spoken ages ago, but for some reason, Mick’s words echoed in his head. 

“You should check on your vampire boyfriend, by the way.” Wally’s voice jarred him from his thoughts. He was smirking. “I know that I’m probably the only one who knows, but I won’t tell anyone...well, I accidentally told Iris, but I’m pretty sure that she was so worked up, she didn’t even think about it after.”

 

Barry was almost positive he was wrong.

 

“Anyway,” Wally continued, “he ran you all the way here, carried you inside, and laid you down on the couch. He even made sure you were comfortable. Look, I don’t know what your relationship status is with him, but that guy’s got it  _ bad. _ The way he looked at you...he was scared to death.” 

 

Barry stared open-mouthed at his foster brother, who just shrugged and walked back over to Iris and Joe. He hadn’t even thought about how he got home, but he never would’ve thought Mick would carry him into the West house.

 

A small smile stretched on his lips the more he thought about it, though he refused to think about why. He looked back across the room and, for a second, caught Cisco’s eye. For the first time in months, his best friend smiled at him, and Barry knew they were going to be okay.

 

\----------

 

Mick hadn’t slept all day. He couldn’t stop thinking about the Slayer, and what might’ve happened to him. What if it was Zolomon?

 

_ What would you do if it was? _ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Lenny whispered.  _ Would you really take on something as powerful as Zolomon for a nice piece of ass? _

 

He didn’t answer. He didn’t  _ need  _ to answer because Leonard was dead and it didn’t matter what he would think. Didn’t matter what any of them thought. Barry Allen was  _ his _ . His to have, to please, and to kill if wanted. 

 

He just wasn’t sure if it was what he wanted anymore. 

 

He cursed and rolled over on his stomach. Fucking intrusive thoughts and feelings. He didn’t even have a soul. How could he feel the way he did? 

 

A knock on his front door tore him from his thoughts. Sighing, and coming to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep even in the night, he rolled out of bed and shuffled to the door. He swung it open with the intention of telling whoever the hell it was to fuck off, but he froze when he saw Barry Allen on the other side. 

 

Without a word, Barry surged forward to kiss him. He pushed them into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind him, only to use his Slayer strength to push Mick into the door. 

 

“Do you want me?” he whispered against Mick’s lips. It wasn’t seductive or meant to be dirty. It was an honest to god question like Barry wasn’t sure. “Like,  _ me _ ?”

 

Mick furrowed his brow. What a dumbass question. “ _ Hell, yeah!”  _ he growled, scooping Barry into his arms and carrying him back towards his bedroom. 

 

\----------

 

“Please...please don’t!” the girl under his foot sobbed. “Don’t kill me, please!”

 

Zolomon rolled his eyes. They always begged, as if asking someone politely not to kill them ever worked. He raised the axe above his head brought it down into the girl’s chest. She stopped begging, stopped squirming. Stopped  _ breathing. _

 

Behind him, Black Siren applauded. “Congratulations. You killed a mathlete. Are we going after the chess club next?”

 

She was bored and uninterested in the way their plan had turned out. He should’ve had the power of the Slayer by now, but Barry Allen had a power that none of the other Slayers he’d faced had--a team. 

 

He yanked the axe from the girl’s chest, her blood glistening on the metal. “We’ve underestimated the power of the Slayer. I need more power before I face him again. Which means killing every other potential Slayer for that dormant power.”

 

Siren pulled the list from her pocket and handed it to Zolomon. He crossed off Joanie Horton with a grin. There were only three names left. The first two would be easy. The last...that would be  _ fun. _

 

-JAMES OLSON

-EVELYN SHARP

-WALLACE WEST 

  
  
  



End file.
